


Stronger Than The Bonds Of Blood

by Bone_Zone



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kisses, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Here I will be posting all of my Call of Duty writings from my writing blog or ones I don't post. If you have any character you'd like'd for me to write for I'd be happy to do it.Any Call Of Duty Game welcomed {{ I've played close to all of them }}Various x Reader
Relationships: Joseph Turner/Reader, Ronald "Red" Daniels/Reader, Russell Adler/Bell, Russell Adler/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Gentle Giant || Ronald Daniels ||

**Author's Note:**

> He really was a Gentle Giant.

When people often looked at Daniels the would always think he was a brute, someone up to know good but you knew that was a lie. He was tall, standing at 5′’11. He easily dwarfed you due to your small stature of 5′3′’, he’d often tease you about it during high school, people would also talk about the muscle he had.

Something that you admired though you’d have to scoff at anyone who would talk bad about Ronald. The man was off serving his Country, protecting them and what did your so called friends have to say about him?

‘He might hurt you some day’

‘How can you two even kiss?’

Wrinkling your nose in displeasure you tried not to think about them, you cut them out of your life the moment your husband came back safe and sound. Even the horror’s that he saw over sea’s he never took it out on you nor the children. Nobody knew how much of a sweetheart he was, how much of a gentle giant he was.

Shaking your head you finished up the Christmas card to your parents as you peered out the window. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched the twin’s chase after Ronald only to for him to pretend to get hit as he fell to the ground dramatically.

“Alright you three! It’s time to come inside to warm up.” You shouted from the doorway not wanting to let the heat out. Your children let out a small protest as Ronald stood up grabbing both of the twins. 

“You two gotta listen to your mother, she knows best.” Smiling, he hugged his kids close as he carried them towards the door. Once inside he placed them down as they ran off to the living room, giving you a wink he kicked the snow off his boots then slipped them off as he closed the door.

“Hello beautiful.” Letting his arms wrap around you, Daniels had to bend down to hug you. Lifting you off the ground you let out a laugh as he nuzzled his nose against your neck. “Hm you’re so warm Mrs Daniels, and you smell sooo good. Like cookies.”

Lifting your head you placed a small kiss to his chin. “Hmm and you don’t smell half bad yourself Mr.Daniels.”

Turning his head to meet your lips he gently held you in his arms giving your hips a squeeze. 

Ronald Daniels was a war hero, a son, a father and most importantly he was your gentle giant of a husband.


	2. Be The One You Need || Joseph Turner ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joseph is sent his men away he knew he was going to die, he accepted his fate. He never thought he’d wake up in a POW camp with German soldiers surrounding him. Though he really didn’t expect he’d find the woman of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: After his death scene I now decided to write a fic where he doesn’t die!! I also found out that he is from my State! 
> 
> A/n2: Also, the reader is a nurse in the POW camps helping the wounded Soldiers,I am also using the stupid ass Google Translator for the German parts, the translated parts are below.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, gore,Torture, a hinted sex scene.

Joseph remembered getting shot, the bullet wound in chest was a dead give away. He expected to die in the forest, though gritting his teeth staring up at the German solider he was not expecting the butt of the gun to the base to his skull.

Though the last thing he heard before everything went dark was a soft voice screaming at one of the men.

“Hör auf! Du wirst ihn töten“

Well, at least he wasn’t dead, though it’s to bad his men already thought he was.

You knew this was not a good situation to be in but it was the only way you could avenge your sisters death. You hated working for the mean responsible for why your sister was gone, why your brother in law was gone. That is what you kept telling yourself. You would save as many as these American soldiers you could, maybe some good would come of it.

Medical bag in hand, you could feel your skin crawl seeing all the bodies around you. The American’s never had a chance, eyes scanning the area you looked for any trace of life. You were about to give up hope until you saw him, one man still fighting for his life, no he was fighting to give his platoon a chance to escape. You flinched as he took another hit and you knew this was your chance to do some good. You had to stop them from killing him, shoes slipping in the mud you pushed yourself as fast as you could.

“Halt!“

The three soldiers glanced over at you, they didn’t look to happy but knowing who your father was they weren’t going to question it but that didn’t seem to stop one of the men slamming the back of his gun to the base of his skull.

“Hör auf! Du wirst ihn töten” 

The man scoffed as he spat down on the man’s unconscious form. “Er ist Amerikaner”

Shaking your head you knelt by the man, wiping the mud from his face you bit your lip then opened up his shirt seeing the wound. Sighing you took out a bandage pressing it against his wound. It would have to do for now, hopefully it would keep him alive until you reached the camp. “Der Kapitän wird ihn am Leben wollen”

A lie pulled from your teeth though they’d believe you, while you hated the thought of sending him to a POW camp it was the only way to keep him alive.

“Er liegt in Ihrer Verantwortung“ The solider growled out not caring about heaving the American on a gurney as the three escorted you two back towards the camp.

* * *

Shouting, he was hearing a lot of shouting. He could hear that soft voice, the one he heard before he lost conciseness followed by a gruff voice. One that did not sound to happy that he was here.

“Papa, bitte. Lass mich ihm helfen. Denken Sie an Mia.”

Reaching out, you placed your hand on top of your fathers making him lower the gun. You hated bringing up your sisters death but it was the only way for him to stop.

“Gut, aber sei vorsichtig. Ich kann kein anderes Kind verlieren.” Giving on last look to the American he squeezed your hand before leaving the small medical tent.

“I see you are awake.” It was hard to speak English though thanks to a few soldiers you spoke too you manged to grasp some of the language.

“Ah..” Gritting his teeth, Joseph tried to sit up only to feel a jolt of pain to rush through his body. “Where am I.”

“You are.” Sighing you knelt beside the man taking in his looks. Once the dirt was off his face you couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. “Kriegsgefangenenlager.”

_Kriegsgefangenenlager....he’s heard that word enough times to know what that was._ “POW huh? you might as well put a bullet in my head cause I’m not tellin you shit.”

Dropping your shoulders you scowled for a moment before taking a deep breath in. Walking towards the door you gave it a small peak, seeing that nobody was near you knelt beside him. “I am trying to help you.” 

“Why.”

“For my sister.” Clearing out your throat you did your best to smile grasping his hand. “I am Y/n.”

“Turner...Joseph Turner.”

* * *

Months had gone by, Joseph slowly recovered and soon he was able to work in the camp. He still felt week, they weren’t feeding him and the other soldiers much but with some of his boy’s here. He would do anything to make sure that they were getting helped first.

Though if it was not for you, well he knew that he would have been dead a long time ago. You were the one good thing that had happened to him in his hell hole. You were kind, always wore a smile on your face when helping him or the other few soldiers. He just prayed that helping him wouldn’t get you killed. Glancing down at his hands he could see some blisters starting to form, his nails bloodied. No doubt from him banging on the door and walls of the small room he was put in. Sighing he peered through the small window of the room, he was about to just sleep in the small cot until he saw it. That one bastard that was that always harassed you, he wouldn’t mind getting his hands around that bastards neck. Gritting his teeth his hands clutched the cold bars.

“Hey! You Nazi prick leave her alone.” That seemed to draw his attention away from you and onto him.

“What did you say!”

“You deaf or stupid.” Joseph gritted his teeth. He knew that Pierson would be proud of him. “I called you a Nazi prick and told you to leave her alone.” Though for good measure he made sure to spit in the Nazi’s face.

Now that must have really pissed the man off because the next thing he knew his door was flung open and a fist connected to his jaw. He could feel the Nazi on top of him. The man continuing to punch him though he felt some relief when someone pulled him off of is chest.

Blinking a few times, Joseph could feel blood drip down his face as he looked up at the person who saved him. It was a man, he must have been important judging by the metals on his jacket. Though the man, to his surprise he wasn’t yelling at him. He was yelling at the soldier.

He couldn’t understand what they were saying but he did notice the sharp glare that the man gave him before he left. Wincing he finally noticed the older man’s hand. He was holding it out for him, taking it he felt his body felt lifted.

Wincing he was able to mutter out a thank you as he sat on his cot. His arm wrapping around his waist.

“Thank you...for watching over my daughter.”

Joseph was surprised with how good his English was though he wasn’t going to comment.

“Ya well...I’d be dead if it wasn’t for her.“ He’d be a lot of things if it wasn’t for you though he wasn’t about to tell your father that.

“Papa!” Holding back a groan he’d rather you not see him like this. Spitting out some blood he gave you a weak smile. “Y/n.”

“Oh Joseph, why did you have to do that?”

Easing back on the bed he let out a weak chuckle. “That bastard has know right touching you like that.”

Frowning you lowered your gaze for a moment cleaning the blood off his face. Glancing at your father you felt him place his hand on your shoulder.

“Remember, be careful.” Giving you two one last look he left the room leaving you both alone.

Sighing you placed a small kiss to his forehead before standing. “Close your eyes, I need to grab a few things.”

Closing his eyes, Joseph ignored the pain as he fell asleep. _Yes, he was lucky to have you._

* * *

Joseph was starting to enjoy your little visits, he got to teach you more English while you told him more about yourself.

“Dog’s or Cats?” Joseph asked, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Snorting you shook your head as you glanced up at him, tending to a wound on his face. 

“Dogs, what kind of question is that?”

“Really. I pegged you for a cat person.”

“I am going to ignore that remark. Now tell me more about this Red Sox?”

Laughing Joseph shook his head his hand grasping yours gently. “Boston Red Soxs, they’re a baseball team...the best if you ask me. My dad used to take me to see them all the time.” Sighing he closed his eyes, what he wouldn’t give to be home. “I think you would like Boston.”

Biting your lip you gave him a small smile. “Maybe you could take me to Boston.” Leaning in close Joseph returned the move as he inched closer to your lips. 

“I’d like that.”

Then it happened, he kissed you and you kissed him back. Part of you could feel that it was wrong. What if something happened to him though you felt like you couldn’t hide your feelings any longer. Pressing your body closer to the man you pushed him down on the bed as you deepened the kiss. Your fingers sliding under his shirt as his hands slid under your dress.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, it didn’t take long for you both to lose your clothes and to lose yourself in the love making.

Spent, you rested your head against his chest. You will stay here for a moment, you just wanted to be in his arms. “ich liebe dich.”

“hn...well I love you too y/n.”

* * *

Another week had passed and Joseph found that it was getting much colder. He did not know what month it was but he didn’t care, everything was just turning into a blur. The one good thing was seeing you, the kisses you two shared or the intimate nights. Hearing your moans of pleasure whenever you two had sex was one of the things he had to commit to memory.

Closing is eyes, Joseph breathed in the cold air, he was out of his small cell for once, he couldn’t remember what he was doing though what he did know was that he saw that same bastard that was harassing you but this time he watched the man slide his hand up your skirt. Seeing your tears was enough to make him see red.

Everything happened so fast, he did not know where his strength came from but one moment he was on top of the solider, the next he was dead. He felt the other soldiers tug him off the body. He knew their guns were trained on him and if he had to die protecting you then so be it, at least you would be safe from that bastard.

Joseph felt the gun press against he head, he waited for it go off but then it didn’t though what did happen was a large shout, the voice echoing through out that camp. Your father of course, he tried to listen the best he could. He heard a few words.

‘Do not kill him, solitary confinement’

But then everything went dark, why was it always a butt of a gun that knocked him out.

* * *

Joseph knew that the solidarity confinement would be bad, he knew that the meals would be coming in less which meant that he would have to hide the stale bread he got, the beatings he could get through, if he thought about you and your smiling face it was something that he could easily help him not think about the pain. It was the isolation that was getting to him, not being able to see you or hear your voice.

Rubbing his hands together for warmth he heard the cell door open, he tried to fight but he could give his body give out. Everything was coming in flashes then soon Joseph felt his body get strapped to a table that was inclined followed by a cloth being placed over his over his forehead and eyes. They knew what they were doing, controlling the water as they gradually dripped it over the cloth. Once they finished they the men lowered the cloth over his nose and mouth.

He could feel the cloth being saturated with the water as the fabric completely covered his mouth and nose. He could feel is air flow being restricted, the seconds counting up. 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15.16.17.18.19.20. He could feel his lungs burn, desperate for air. He could feel them continuously applying the water above then once the 20 seconds was up he could breath again. He did not know how many breaths he took until they did it again.

Then he heard a voice by his ear. “We might not be able to kill but know one said a thing about torture.”

He did not know how long it lasted, he knew he must have black out a few times because it was a burn to his arm that would awake him.

Taking another breath before they placed the cloth back on his face Joseph let out a laugh. “To bad I didn’t manage to kill another one of you bastards.” he had to bight back a scream when he felt the pressure of a knife in the palm of his hand.

Blood dripping on the ground, mixing in with the water. Turner had a feeling that it would not take long for him to get sick though the most have gotten bored since it did not take long for him to be back in his cold cell. Not having the strength to crawl to his cot, he just laid on the ground feeling that it wouldn’t be long.

* * *

It was not easy to get the keys to Joseph’s cell, it took a lot of convincing on your fathers part. Medical bag in hand you rushed to the cell, doing your best to keep your head low as you passed a few of the other Americans’ cells. Only six left now but you couldn’t focus on them not when you had to get to Joseph. Urging yourself to move fast your shoulders sagged with relief once you reach his door. 

Unlocking it you had to bite back a cry seeing the man you’ve come to care about lying on the ground. Vomit near the edge of his cot, rushing to his side you placed the back of your hand to his head. He was burning up but the rest of him was so cold. Though know matter how hard you fought your tears you could still feel them running down your cheeks. You knew you had to tend to his wounds before you did anything else. You wrapped the wound on his hand, cleaned the burns on his arm. Shaking your head you sat behind him, letting his head rest on your lap as your fingers ran through his hand. His breathing was shallow and if you did not get the medicine he’d need well you did not want to think about what would happen.

“You are going to be alright...just sleep Joseph.”

Tensing, you clutched Joseph closer as you watched the door swing open though your shoulders sagged with relief seeing it was your father.

“Steh auf! Wir müssen gehen”

Holding him close, your hand reached out to gently hold Joseph’s broken one. “Nein! Ich verlasse ihn nicht.”

“I was not asking you to do that...now get up.” Your father demanded.

Swallowing, you were reluctant to leave Joseph’s side but you relaxed once you watched your father lift then place him over his shoulders. 

“We must be quick.”

It did not take long for you to reach the front gate, nor the truck that seemed to be waiting for you. You did not want to question what your father did to the German soldiers, though you gasped once you saw the remaining American soldiers huddled together in the back of the truck. Your father then placed the unconscious Joseph on the bed, once he help you he then gave your hand a small squeeze. “Keep your head low and do not say a word.”

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to your head then closed the flaps of the truck. Giving one last look to the camp he slid into the truck, you didn’t have to know about what he did. The only thing he did know was that he did not do this sooner. 

Starting up the truck he drove off, driving to the closet known American camp. Soon you would be safe and then he knew that he could finally be able to breath.

* * *

Tugging the blanket over Joseph’s body, you had given him the little medicine you had. While his fever may have broke for now you knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Brushing back a strand of his hair, you tensed when the truck stopped.

You heard the shouts of American voices followed by your fathers and it was not long until the back was opened and gun’s were pointed at you. Covering Joseph you watched as the men from the camp move in front of you. They were shouting at the men who were pointing their guns at you. It took a loud gun shot for everything to go silent.

Stepping forward, gun raised you noticed a tall man walking towards you. “Now can you tell me why. A fucking krout is driving a truck full of American soldiers.”

“They saved our lives sir.” one of the men besides you stated.

“Now I find that hard to believe.”

“Pierson...it’s true. I owe her and her father my life.” The voice was weak though it was Joseph that spoke. He was sitting up, leaning into your body for support as he gave a glare to Pierson. “And you better kill me now if you’re going to do anything to them...cause I will not let you harm them.”

“Shit...Turner...you’re alive....we thought you were dead.”

“I would be if it wasn’t for her..now put your guns down so I can explain”

Lowering his gun, Pierson nodded his head as he held out his hand. “It’s good to have you back.”

* * *

It was good to be back, to see all his old comrades again, though he had to remind Daniels that it wasn’t his fault nor he blame him.

It was even better to be back in your arms, he did not like that he had to be stuck in some hospital but at least he had you and it would not belong until they were sending him home for an honorable discharge. He hated that though you had to remind him that he was not fit to fight. With his pneumonia and the fact the he lost his arm due gangrene, he was still stubborn as a mule.

“You should be happy you are going home. You can show me these Red Sox’s and I can take care of you, making sure you really get some rest.” Smiling you pressed a small kiss against his cheek.

“Hmp, that’s the only good thing about this....y/n...how is your father?”

Tensing, you sighed shaking your head. “He is well, he is helping the Americans..he is helping that Pierson with information and since he is a doctor...well he is useful to keep around.”

“Do not say that beautiful....if it was not for your father....well we wouldn’t be here now would we...and people now know that good German’s exist.” he teased.

“You are lucky that I love you.” 

The smile he wore slowly slipped off his face as he grasped your hand gently with his good one, still not used to his prosthetic. “I love you too, but y/n....something has been on my mind for a while....what happened to your sister?”

Sighing you lowered your eyes as you squeezed his hand. “She was killed, for falling in love with the wrong man.”

Looking you over he then tugged you into his lap as he gave the side of your head a kiss. “I’m sorry...”

“I am too.”

* * *

“Alec,play nice with your sister!” A stern voice shouted out the window, he only relaxed once he saw the little boy stop chancing the little girl.

Smiling you made your way over to the man, your arms wrapped around your husbands waist. “You are a good father.”

Snorting, Joseph craned his neck then gave you a smile as he faced you. His hand rubbing small circles on your growing stomach. “You are wonderful mother.”

Looking back on it, getting shot in that forest was the best thing that happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hör auf! Du wirst ihn töten || Stop it! You'll kill him ||  
> +
> 
> Er ist Amerikaner || He’s a American ||  
> +  
> Der Kapitän wird ihn am Leben wollen || The captain will want him alive ||  
> +  
> Halt! || Stop ||  
> +  
> Er liegt in Ihrer Verantwortung || He is your responsibility ||  
> +  
> Papa, bitte. Lass mich ihm helfen. Denken Sie an Mia || Papa,please. Let me help him. Think of Mia ||  
> +  
> Gut, aber sei vorsichtig. Ich kann kein anderes Kind verlieren.|| Fine, but be careful. I can not lose another child.||  
> +  
> Kriegsgefangenenlager || Prisoner of war camp ||  
> +  
> Steh auf! Wir müssen gehen || Get up, we must go ||  
> +  
> Nein! Ich verlasse ihn nicht || No! I am not leaving him ||  
> +  
> ich liebe dich || I love you ||


	3. A Welcomed Surprise || Russel Adler ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a smut / sex / lemon part two.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Der'mo-Shit.
> 
> YA khochu, chtoby ty trakhnul menya-I want you to fuck me.
> 
> Ne mogu dozhdat'sya.- I can not wait.
> 
> Takes place during the mission:  
> Desperate Measures { Sorry I just love the fact that Bell has to wear that uniform dress and the whole time I just thought about Adler wanting to take Belle to the nearest room to have a Quickie.
> 
> Prompts:  
> A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.  
> A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.  
> Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys.

Chocolate...why on earth were you eating chocolate before you had a mission to do and why on earth did it have to be so damn sexual. He felt like a teenage boy again for wishing he was that piece of chocolate.

“Why are you staring at me?” Your Russian accent was thick as you licked the renaming chocolate off your lips.

A scoff...of course the man scoffed. “ I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re eating before a mission.”

“It relaxes me...besides you act as if I never stepped foot in Lubyanka before.” 

Opening his mouth, Adler wasn’t sure how to respond to that one though the man did not take his eyes off of you as you tied your hair up. “Let’s get this over with, I would like to sleep for once.”

* * *

Once again, Adler found himself unable to tear his gaze away from you. He’s never seen you in a dress. Why did you have to look so good? Why did you legs have to look so nice and smooth? He should not be thinking about said legs wrapped around his waist.

Though he didn’t know you were doing the same, you tried not to look him over but he looked handsome. The uniform looked good on him, really good. Russel fiddled out the uniform better than most of your former colleagues. 

“Adler...are you ready?”

Your voice cut through the silence as you and Belikov were staring at him. You really did fill out a uniform good and he was starting to imagine what you’d might look like wearing one of the U.S Military’s dress blues.

“Let’s just do this.”

Giving a nod to Belikov you and Adler walked off, your heels clicking on the tiled floor. Getting stopped was not part of the plan, nor was Zakhaev’s leering glare was comforting but the worst thing was seeing a familiar face walking down one of the halls, heading your way as you and Adler waited for the elevator.

“Der'mo“Swearing under your breath and not getting the chance to inform him on your plan. Panicking you thought of the quickest thing to do, grasping the front of his uniform you pulled him in a side hallway then quickly pressed your lips against his own.

To say the man was surprised was an understatement, you were positive his eyes would be showing some shocked expression if it wasn’t for those stupid sunglasses. Though it did not take long for the man to relax into the kiss, his hands grasping at your hips squeezing them for a moment taking the chance to let his tongue dart inside.

Letting his tongue glide against yours the man could still taste the sweetness of the chocolate on your tongue, you tasted so good. Hands still on your hips you felt them slide down them for a moment until you shuddered at the feeling of him move them under your skirt. Pressing your body closer to his, you rubbed against the mans hoping to feel something. “YA khochu, chtoby ty trakhnul menya.”

And just as you thought Adler was going to pull you into a spare room for a nice quick fuck you heard someone clear out their throat. “Are you two...quite finish?”

Breaking the kiss you were positive that your lips were swollen, doing your best to smooth out your skirt you spotted Belikov watching you two. “It was a distraction...I saw a former colleague...I did not want to take the chance of her recognizing me.”

“Hmp...let us just go.”

Watching Belikov walk ahead you suddenly felt a hand grasp your wrist. “We are going to finish this once we get back to the safe house.

Giving him a smirk over your shoulder you fix the hat on your head looking him over. “Ne mogu dozhdat'sya.” With that you turned away from him as you quickly caught up to the man.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Adler smoothed out his own uniform. He could still taste the chocolate on the tip of his tongue and he made a mental note to pick up some more on the way back to the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Fucking hell, this game has way to many sexy men....also I’d like to add that the reader { Bell } was never brainwashed and she came willing to help the CIA.


	4. A Welcomed Mistake || Russel Adler || Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Adler finally make good on that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The reader { Bell } did not get brainwashed, they are a Ex KGB agent that came to the CIA willingly.
> 
> Warnings: Sex smuuut, heavy petting in the car,light fingering in a public setting, thigh ridding, dirty talk / swearing. {both have no filter } teasing, spanking, cow girl position, soft smut/love making, Some post sex cuddles with Adler showing his softer side to Bell. 
> 
> +Adler realizing he is catching feelings for the Reader.
> 
> A/n2: defiantly not the best smut I’ve written.

Closing your eyes you watched you slumped back into the leather car seat. After successfully getting the Intel you wanted nothing more than to take a long bath after the hell you just went through.

“Going back to the safe house is not an option.”

“Zvinite menya?” Biting your tongue you sighed turning your head to the man, a small smile forming on your lips. “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

Adler let out an irritated sigh, one hand clutching the steering wheel as the other placed it’s self on your thigh. “Which is why I am taking us to a hotel.”

Blinking you let out a soft laugh shaking your head. “How cute….well I hope you are getting a nice hotel because I would like to take bath.”

“Spoiled little thing aren’t you?”

Leaning close to Adler you pushed his hand away as you grasped his inner thigh. “I thought you would like me to be clean when you fucked me? If you like you can even wash me yourself.”

“If I did that…I don’t think we’d get clean if I were to be the one to wash you.”

“Perhaps next time.”

Turning away from him you inched your hand higher as your squeezed his inner staring out the window. “I can feel how tense you are Adler…you should relax.”

Moving your hand up higher you watched the man tighten his hand on the steering wheel as you kissed the mans neck. Cursing under his breath, Adler did his best to keep his gaze on the road. It wasn’t until he caught an advertisement for a hotel was that he pulled off. Feeling the car jerk you let out a small laugh squeezing his inner thigh. “I did not think I got you that excited.”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

Smiling you pulled your hand away from his thigh as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Biting back a yawn you quickly grasped Adler’s hand once you both stepped out of the car. You were grateful that you had the chance to change out of the uniform. Now in a simple blouse and skirt you tugged the man along looking over his clothing since he changed out of his own uniform. While you were disappointed you did note that he looked good in those jeans.

“You don’t need to pull me.”

Shaking your head you threaded your fingers through his own continuing to pull him towards the reception’s desk. “We need to act like a couple.”

“I.” Adler wasn’t quite sure on how to respond to that but you were smiling at him and he was starting enjoy your smile. “Right.” Standing straight he wrapped his arm around your waist tugging you close.

Fighting back the urge to blush, you sunk your teeth in your lower lip as Adler walked you in side. Leaning against the counter, Russell watched as you spoke to the man in Russian. He heard bits and pieces though slipping behind you, his hand moved away from your waist as he slipped his hand under your skirt.

Hearing your breath hitch was a good sign, moving his hand higher he let fingers brush the edge of your panties. Still talking to the man at the front desk your fingers clutched the counter top feeling Adler slip his fingers into your warmth. 

Biting your tongue so you wouldn’t let out a moan as Russell continued to finger you. “Darling..I’m pretty sure the man asked you a question.”

Using his free hand, Adler clutched your hip to keep you from moving you let out a breath forcing a smile. “Da …. odnazhdy noch'yu.” Handing shaking, you bit down on your tongue feeling the man press his thumb against your clit. Holding the pen you quickly signed the form with a fake name then snatched the keys out of his hand.

Pulling his finger out of your warmth then moved his hand back to your hip. Removing his sun glasses he slipped them away as he gave the man away guiding you to the elevator.

Slipping into the elevator you clutched his arm. “I never would peg you to be a pervert.” you muttered as Adler chuckled under his breath. 

“I couldn’t help myself.”

Rolling your eyes you felt a small smile form on your lips as you pressed the button for the floor your room was on. “Try to control yourself when we get back to the safe house.” Standing on your toes you pressed a kiss to his scared cheek. Just as the man was about to kiss you, you ducked away from him stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened.

“Minx.”

“I’m just trying not to let you get caught with your pants down….would be rather embarrassing for you…net?”

Scoffing, Russell titled his head to the side, you were smiling at him. Shaking his head he quickly caught up to you. His hand moving to your hip as you unlocked the door stepping in.

“Adler..”

“Russell…”

“What?”

“Call me Russell…if we are going to be doing this then I want you to call me by my name.”

With a frown forming across your lips you couldn’t figure out why you were suddenly feeling so nervous.“Ad-….Russell…are you sure you want to do this….with me. I am letting you know that you can back you now.”

“You nuts Bell…not a chance in hell I’m gonna be backing out of this.”

Surprised you looked up getting a good look at his blue eyes, his sunglasses in his hand as he kicked the door closed. “Unless you want to back you?”

Letting out a laugh you stepped closer to him, your fingers grasping his shirt feeling your confidence return. “Net…now I believe we were supposed to fuck.”

“Don’t you have a dirty mouth.”

Grinning you tugged him to the bed only to push him on the mattress. “Just wait until you can see what this mouth can do.”

Clutching your hips, Adler helped you grind yourself on his hips. “That’s my girl. Watching you like this….well it can really drive a man nuts.”

Biting your lip you continued to grind yourself on his leg as your fingers moved to his belt, your fingers slipping in his pants. Your hand wrapping around his cock. “Your cock feels so good in my hand….I can’t wait to feel it in my pussy.” Leaning down to kiss the man. Adler brought you in for a deep kiss, working his pants, boxers and the rest of his clothing off. The man hovered over you as he slowly unbuttoned your shirt. Freeing your breasts from your bra he gave you a smirk, his hand messaging your breast. 

“Never knew you had such amazing breasts Bell…I’d ask you to wear more tighter clothes but I rather be the only one too see this.”

Gasp escaping your lips, you felt your cheeks burn. “Well If you are good enough then you may get that chance.”

Snorting Adler smirked as he let his other hand slide under your skirt. “I wanna hear you sing Y/n…don’t hold back.”

Grasping your panties he tugged them off along with your skirt. Giving you a kiss. Your fingers wove through his hair as he grabbed his dick, the tip brushing your entrance. Breaking the kiss, he then placed his lips against your neck. 

“You ready?”

Nodding your head you dug your nails into his back as he slowly pushed in your warmth. “Fuck.”

Taking a moment to control himself, Adler clutched your hip raising your leg higher as he started to thrust. “God damn y/n…you feel so fucking good.”

Letting out a shaking breath you pushed back against his thrusts. “So do you.” Grinning you placed your fingers on his shoulders flipping him over. “But I want to fuck like this.”

“Hell now this is a beautiful sight.”

Smiling down at him you placed you hands on his chest slowly raising and lowering yourself down on his dick. “Blyad”

“Christ.”

Closing his eyes, Adler clutched your hips tightly helping you ride him. Your breasts moving with each thrust.

“Russell.” Calling out his name only fueled Adler to thrust up harder into you though a small laugh escaped your lips feeling him slap your ass.

Leaning down, you slowed your movements leaning closer to him. “What was that.”

Giving your ass a squeeze he gave you a lazy smile, his blue eyes boring into your own. “I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Returning his smile you continued your movements, lowering yourself down. Adler clutching your hips as he tugged you back down on his dick letting out a pleasured cry.

Closing your eyes you placed your hands on his chest to give yourself more leverage as you started to ride him faster. Adler was sure if this room was bugged the only thing they’d hear was the sound of skin on skin and the breathy moans that escaped your lips.

When he opened his eyes he noticed you were looking down at him, your cheeks coloring. He thought it was beautiful, every moan you made, every gasp or who you said his name even the way your breasts would bounce with each thrust, he wanted more.

“Cum for me y/n.” Sinking your teeth in your lip you tried to hold on longer, but the way Russell whispered your name and how his thumb was messaging your clit you felt your climax hit you. Your breath hitching in your throat as you weakly called out his name. Your walls clenching around his cock, holding onto your hips Adler watched your body convulse on top of him.

Continuing to thrust up, Adler wrapped his arms around your waist as your laid your head on his chest. Pressing your face into his neck, your whimpered and begged for the man to cum. “Russell….please.”

Chuckling, he swallowed his own pleasure watching you, feeling your body still moving, he felt your walls squeeze his member a few more times, he let out a low groan releasing his cum inside of you.Thrusting a few more times you slowly felt yourself come down from your orgasm.

Feeling Adler’s hand slowly run down your back, you sighed curling into the mans embrace when he pulled out from you. “Get some sleep Bell, you deserve it.”

Giving him a weak smile you placed your hand on his scared cheek.”YA zabochus’ o tebe, Rassel”

Closing your eyes, you let yourself fall asleep with your head resting on his chest as his hand played with your hair. “You shouldn’t y/n…I’m not a good person.” he muttered. He knew he did not deserve your kindness, the affection nor the smile you gave him but damn it all he wasn’t going to stop this.

* * *

It’s been a three weeks since you and Adler had sex in the hotel though that wasn’t counting the times you two would sneak off for a quickie or the little moments you would share when know on was looking but of course nothing could stay a secret when you work for the CIA.

Hudson slammed some photo’s down on the desk, and for now you were glad it was just you and Adler in the room.

“This must be a joke…you two…” Gritting his teeth you watched as the man rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You are fucking…her…are you nuts Adler….she’s an EX KGB agent…is this why you agreed to keep her”

“Poshel na khuy“ Pushing back from the chair you were sitting in you dug your nails into the palm of your hand. It made you sick knowing that someone followed you two, even worse that they watched and took photos of your most private moment. Shaking your head your cheeks burned with embarrassment and just as you were going to leave you felt a hand grasp your wrist.

“Now Hudson.” Adler’s voice was low though his thumb caressed your wrist. “I am about two seconds away from slamming my fist in your face…so I think you owe y/n an apology…she left the KGB…gave Intel to use…to help us stop Perseus….she’s risking her life for us….now we maybe be having sex…but thats not your concern.”

Swallowing thickly Hudson was at a lost on what to say, he never thought he’d see Russell Adler defend anyone. “I…I am sorry Bell.”

Biting your tongue you gave him a nod grabbing the intimate pictures before storming out, Adler following after you.

Adler was about to tell you to ignore the man until Woods walked up to you both. 

“Y/n…Parker has a mission for us…ready to head out.”

Glancing back at Adler you gave him a weak smile, the man tugging his sunglasses down. The look he was giving you made your heart leap in your chest.

‘Stay safe.’

Nodding you turned your attention to Frank. “Let’s go.” Tossing the pictures into the trash you could still feel Russell’s gaze on your back as you left the safe house.

* * *

Sleeping on the cot, he could still smell your perfume. Though it was Woods frantic voice calling over the radio that made his blood run cold.

_“Will someone pick up! Shit…they got her…they got Bell.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Zvinite menya- Excuse Me.
> 
> Da …. odnazhdy noch'yu-Yes….one night.
> 
> Net- No.
> 
> Tebe nravitsya to, chto ty vidish’?-do you like what you see?
> 
> Blyad’-Fuck.
> 
> YA zabochus’ o tebe, Rassel.-I care about you Russell.
> 
> Poshel na khuy-Fuck You.


End file.
